


Six Drabble Prompts

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [49]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here’s ten pages worth of seblaine that fit under these prompts:</p><p>Imagine Person A of your OTP being seriously injured and Person B tending to their wounds. // Imagine your villain OTP (or your full of sexual tension hero/villain OTP) being terrified of a spider. // Person A makes a moan/suggestive sound whenever they get bumped or surprised. When Person B finds out they do everything in their power to make these sounds more frequent // Imagine that your OTP do not celebrate Christmas and they spend all morning trying to find a restaurant that is open. // Seblaine wedding planning // I was about to punch you in the face but you caught my fist in your hand and just held it and I was so impressed all I could do was whisper "bro" and now we're dating. </p><p>enjoy ;) also for @darrencrissen because remember that time I said I’d write u some seblaine and i was a month late yeah me neither hahaha.mp3 ((always, anyone, feel free to send me prompts auauau))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this all in one day, bless. Felt so good to write these angels again. Might be a few mistakes cause I'm sick and lazy. Happy New Year! 
> 
> 1) Imagine Person A of your OTP being seriously injured and Person B tending to their wounds.

“This is so embarrassing.” Blaine mumbles under his breath as he takes his shirt off.

Sebastian smirks, sitting behind him on the couch. He sets a First-Aid kit down on the coffee table, his body angled towards Blaine’s back which is now exposed to him. “Not as embarrassing as the time you suggested we use candle wax during sex.”

He can tell how _pink_ Blaine gets in the cheeks by how it’s traveling down his neck and splotching his back. “Oh God,” His boyfriend moans and covers his face. “ _Shut up,_ you said you’d never speak about that again!”

“I can still smell cherry apple in our bedroom sometimes.” He snorts out a laugh, opening the First-Aid kit.

“Shut _up,_ Sebastian.” Blaine hisses, turning and aggravating his injuries.

“Will you just, settle down,” Sebastian chuckles and settles his hands on his hips. “I already have to put you together once, Humpty Dumpy.”

Blaine grumbles a noise under his breath before a sharp wince makes his body rigid when Sebastian tears open an alcoholic wipe with his teeth and starts dabbing over scrapes on his back. He hums softly, tracing his fingers along the other’s sides to distract him, leaning forward to press kisses against his shoulders. Blaine sighs out a soft noise and closes his eyes, the other’s touch gentle despite the calculated pressure of him cleaning his wounds.

After a few moments Sebastian pulls back and sets the blood blotched wipes aside on the lid of the First-Aid kit, surveying the other’s skin. It looks a lot worse than it probably is, wide scratches and rough jagged red marks crisscrossed against the back of his ribs. His shirt had protected him from the most of it but the material hadn’t been able to help against rocks and gravel.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you didn’t know how to ride a bike?” Sebastian asks, amusement clear in his voice.

Blaine turns to look at him, luckily the fall from the bike had mostly affected his back and not his front. The skin of his face is untouched and Sebastian moves to run his thumb across his cheek absentmindedly.

“I _can_ ride a bike, excuse you.”

The other snorts. “Right. You rode right into a Bike Sign, Lance Armstrong.”

“The sun was in my eyes! I didn’t want to bike today anyways.”

“Because you can’t.”

“Because there were better things to do!” Blaine exclaims, smacking Sebastian’s arm.

Sebastian pouts, wounded with a playful jut of his lower lip, before he rubs a spot on his arm. “So aggressive, not very nice to someone who cleaned up your wounds. You’re not going to get a naked shoulder rub if you keep that up.”

“Are you going to deny a dying man his last requests?” Blaine huffs, crossing his arms over his chest in that _petulant_ child sort of way that aggravates Sebastian sometimes but at the same time also makes him want to kiss him. A lot.

“You’re not dying, you fell off a bike, not off a cliff.”

“My whole body aches.” Blaine laughs lightly, leaning his shoulder into the couch.

And Sebastian knows he’s not making that up; he’s stiff and uncomfortable and he can tell it actually hurts when Blaine breathes or moves a certain way. He threads a hand through his messy, sweat kissed curls and the shorter closes his eyes.

“Hot bath and some ice cream?” Sebastian offers and Blaine lights up like he just offered him the moon. It all ends up so _worth_ it when he gets that look on his face.

It’s not how they planned the day to start out but it certainly doesn’t end too terribly.


	2. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your villain OTP (or your full of sexual tension hero/villain OTP) being terrified of a spider. (Didn’t exactly do villain for this but can you imagine Sebastian afraid of a spider???)

Sebastian doesn’t share feelings easily. He never has. When Blaine first met him he was almost convinced he didn’t have any, not anything beyond sexual tension and a nasty sharp tongue that came from a wall being built too high and too fast. He didn’t share any emotion when he got half-assed married to Kurt right there at Dalton, his face a stone wall of _this feels like a mistake._ Yeah, Blaine had noticed. He’d been watching him.

Though he hadn’t realized that until when he and Kurt broke up, inevitably, when New York pulled the string of fate too taut between them. Nearly choking them both. He runs into Sebastian again on a random Thursday, in the rain, and that smirk is just how he remembers. But there’s something different too, a _light_ to his ivy green eyes that hadn’t been there before. He’d changed over time, because time sometimes does that to people if they let it.

It’s not until he’s with Sebastian, completely and intimately, does he see a semblance of emotion. It’s genuine and _warm_ and he’s looking at him with something that makes his cheeks tint pink. He hides his face in Sebastian’s neck and the other just chuckles, the sound vibrating against his skin. But he remembers that look, never lets it go.

It’s a slow process, getting Sebastian to pull down bricks that he had so carefully built around himself, but it’s worth it. He lets Blaine see something no one else does. Who he really is instead of who he _pretends_ to be. Sebastian still has this over-confident persona, something he feels will never quite disappear. It’s part of who he is now, no matter what, interlaced into his DNA. His mask.

So when ‘nothing ever bothers me’ Sebastian comes _squeaking_ out of the bathroom, nearly tripping over a towel, Blaine thinks he might be having a seizure of some kind.

Blaine jumps up from the couch, dropping the book he’d been reading onto one of the cushions. It bounces off of it in his haste and lands on the floor with a dull _thump._ “What? What is it? What happened?”

Sebastian isn’t speaking, he looks like he swallowed his own tongue. He’s _pointing_ to the bathtub, half naked, making a noise that sounds equally disgusted and terrified all at the same time. He’s never seen him like this. All he knows is that if Blaine was in this position Sebastian would be _laughing_ at him. Warm-hearted, sure, but it’d still hurt.

He glanced into the bathroom, frowning. He doesn’t see anything. He expects…well, he’s not sure what he expects. An intruder maybe? The ceiling falling? Blood seeping through the panels like some sort of shit horror movie, like, surprise you’re being haunted. But he sees nothing.

“What?” Blaine asks, turns to look over his shoulder at Sebastian _shaking_ his head and holding a towel over his dick. Completely naked otherwise. He kinda wishes he was filming this whole thing.

“Inthatub.” Sebastian says urgently, his voice pitched again. Blaine tries not to smile. _Tries_ and fails. “Shut the fuck up,” He points at him, “In the _tub.”_

“Okay, okay.” Blaine laughs, putting his hands up as he goes towards the tub. He peeks over the edge and sees….a spider. Oh my God. A _spider._ Sebastian Smythe is scared of a _spider._ “I don’t know babe, I think we might need an extermination team in here. That spider is almost as big as _a penny.”_ He teases, grinning to his right at him.

“You’re such an asshole.” Sebastian glares, still holding the towel in front of him like a shield. “Justgetridofit.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says innocently, crossing his arms over his chest. “What was that?”

“ _Get rid of it.”_ The taller hisses, taking a step back.

“Aw, I was thinking we could keep it,” He looks over into the tub again. “Like a pet.”

“I will never suck your dick again, Blaine Anderson.”

“We could name him Peter Parker.”

“ _Blaine.”_

“Alright, alright,” Blaine laughs, “Chill.” He reaches into the tub and hums as the spider crawls into his hand. “There you are, little guy. Let’s get you outside.”

“Kill it.” Sebastian scrunches his nose as he watches his boyfriend touch it, cup it in his hands like he’s holding onto something radioactive (the irony that he wanted to name the spider Peter Parker is not lost on him).

“Hush, I’m not killing it.” He walks right past Sebastian and pushes his cupped hands at him. Sebastian jerks back so hard that he trips over his towel and lands on his ass in the middle of the hallway. Blaine snorts out a laugh and walks into the bedroom to open their window.

When the window is open he sets it out on the ledge, watching it crawl along a few moments before closing it. He moves towards the hallway to see Sebastian sitting up on the carpet, still glaring at him. He grinned down at him.

“Carpet burns?”

“Fuck you. Go wash your hands.”

Blaine smirks and kneels down on the ground, his one hand resting on Sebastian’s thigh, dangerously close to his covered cock thanks to the towel.

“Still want me to go wash my hands?” Blaine asks, voice low, eyes a dark hazel color like honey.

Sebastian just shakes his head and tugs him further onto the floor.


	3. Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A makes a moan/suggestive sound whenever they get bumped or surprised. When Person B finds out they do everything in their power to make these sounds more frequent

The first time it happens, Sebastian thinks he’s half asleep and stressed out and hasn’t had a proper blowjob in far too long. But then it happens again and okay, he’s awake now (kinda everywhere) and that was definitely a _moan_ he heard coming from the kitchen.

He gets up from his desk, bones creaking from lack of use as he wanders towards where he heard the noises. God, what was Blaine _doing?_ If he wanted to get off in the kitchen, he would have helped. No matter how tied up he was in his studies, there was _always_ time for shit like that. He bit on his lower lip, turning the corner, expecting to see his boyfriend half naked against the counter, cock in hand—

And…nothing.

Blaine was humming a soft tune as he fixes himself some tea and was that…coffee too? He turns as he hears him, offering a small smile.

“Hey you, I was just about to bring you a hot cup of coffee to help keep you up.”

He blinks at him, cock half hard at the fantasy he thought he’d be walking into. “Were you just…”

“Hmm?” He asks, rubbing at a spot on his lower back absently.

“Nothing.” Sebastian says, waving him off. He clears his throat and shakes his head. Studying biology half asleep is obviously fucking with his head. He watches him a moment, moving towards him to run his hand down his back, resting on the cusp of his ass. “Hurt your back?”

Blaine nods a little, “Backed up into an open counter drawer. Just wasn’t paying attention.” He pushes himself up on his toes to kiss under his chin. “I’ll be alright.”

And Sebastian forgets about the noise until something like it happens again a few weeks later.

They’re in a crowded subway, of all places, until something finally _clicks_ for Sebastian. He’s holding Blaine close and steady as the car moves and sways through the stations, their stop not for a while now. It’s not until the car becomes so tightly packed like a can of sardines that Sebastian _hears it._

Every time Blaine gets bumped into, whether it be another person, a cart, a suitcase, a stroller, doesn’t matter—he makes this _hmmph_ noise. Drawn out, _almost_ sexual. Not exactly but Sebastian is using his imagination here. And he nearly chokes out a laugh and pulls Blaine closer, his legs opening just slightly.

“What are you doing?” Blaine asks a moment later, his body suddenly slotted a _lot_ closer against Sebastian’s.

“Hmm? Nothing.” Sebastian says innocently, but the smirk that follows tells Blaine it’s anything _but_ that.

Blaine isn’t sure why they were suddenly so _pressed_ together but he can feel certain parts of Sebastian that makes a blush dot his cheeks. When the subway jerks to a stop, a girl nearby hasn’t been holding onto the poles as tightly as she should have been. She buckles right into against Blaine, startling him.

“-- _hmmph_!” He says suddenly, using Sebastian’s body to brace himself before he turns to look at who had run into him.

“I’m so sorry.” She says, a flustered smile on her lips. “As much as I ride the subway I can’t seem to get used to the sudden stops.”

Sebastian smirks and let his hands fall to Blaine’s hips, squeezing. “Please, don’t apologize.”

She laughs nervously before getting off the train. Blaine is about to follow her before Sebastian stops him, tugging him back into his spot.

“What are you doing? This is our stop.” Blaine says, confusion laced through his tone.

“We’re going to have to wait until the next one,” Sebastian comments pointedly, glancing down at his crotch.

Blaine follows the look to see the outline of Sebastian’s cock pressing insistently against his zipper. Well. He leans closer and shakes his head, a confused yet amused smile tugging on the ends of his lips. Alright then.

Now Sebastian does shit on purpose.

Now that he _knows_ Blaine makes these noises on accident, regardless of how ridiculous it is, he finds himself doing this on purpose to make it happen. It’s downright amusing that a surprising bump can make something that sounds like a subtle sex noise leave his boyfriend’s mouth. He can’t believe he hadn’t noticed it before.

So he starts…leaving drawers open, moves furniture slightly to the left, doesn’t pick up a few t-shirts off the floor of their bedroom. And Blaine trips and bumps into _everything._ And fucking _sounds that sound a lot like moans_ leave his lips every damn time.

Astounding.

“Sebastian,” Blaine moans after he bumps into another fucking chair leg. The taller snickers a little before pushing his face into one of their bed pillows. His voice is now shrill and annoyed, “ _Stop moving our fucking furniture.”_


	4. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that your OTP do not celebrate Christmas and they spend all morning trying to find a restaurant that is open. (warped this one a little, cause pls Blaine fucking loves Christmas. So it’s Christmas Eve auauau)

They kinda don’t do Christmas Eve. Because Blaine loves Christmas and as much as Sebastian hates the holiday, doesn’t believe in it (Santa, overbuying presents, fake cheer, terrible fucking weather, _the works,)_ he can’t take the look that blooms on his boyfriend’s face at the thought of not participating in it. So Blaine goes halfway, they don’t do Christmas Eve to satisfy what Blaine calls his ‘Grinch Urges’.

They had one too many fights about Blaine trying to drag Sebastian into Christmas cheer, with cuddling on the couch and watching Holiday Hallmark movies and baking snowmen cookies, exchanging small gifts on the night before the big day. Even doing ridiculous shit like leaving milk and cookies for Santa. Who wasn’t _actually_ coming, and yeah, he might have been a little nasty stating that one because he’d been through too much nonsense for the day.

But he doesn’t want to make Blaine cry. Because he’s done that before and it’s…it’s something he _never_ wants to cause. Not ever. Those sounds of him trying to hold back sobs and failing literally puts little cracks along his ribcage, his heart. So he suffers through Christmas. Through the annoying motions of stockings and gifts and going to see Blaine’s parents and Cooper for dinner. He puts on a fake smile and bites his tongue on nasty comments because it’s worth it. It’s worth seeing Blaine happy, to put that blush on his cheeks and to turn his eyes a brighter shade of honey.

And in turn, Blaine no longer pesters him with Christmas Eve ideas. He lets the day pass as if it’s any normal day. Lets Sebastian grumble, bitch and moan about whatever he needs to get it out of his system. Rolls his eyes fondly, counts down to Christmas morning.

Blaine doesn’t want to cook on Christmas Eve, he usually has to spend the day making something to take to his parent’s for dessert, so something for them to actually eat for dinner falls through the cracks. So they tug on winter coats and beanies while Blaine’s pies and cookies set to cool and rest in the kitchen.

“What do you feel like eating?” Blaine asks as they step outside, the wind and snow cruel and harsh. He shivers, Sebastian’s hand reaching out to grasp his own. He smiles up at him, Sebastian smirking a little as he moves to fix his beanie, tucking curls underneath.

“Pizza, I guess.” He says, “Something quick and efficient so we don’t run into any carolers.”

“Aw and here I thought you might wanna sing ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ with me,” Blaine pouts playfully, holding onto his arm as he walks.

“You’re cute, you’re not _that_ cute.” Sebastian informs him, pressing a kiss to the bridge of his cold noise as they stop at a crosswalk.

They wait for the light and continue on, passing apartments decorated with Christmas lights, trees spinning with bright blinking bulbs, ornaments and tinsel inside warm fogged windows. Blaine hums to himself as they wander towards a pizza place they’re both fond of, only managing to slip on ice a few times. That’s the main reason Blaine holds onto his boyfriend, other than for the body heat.

They round the corner for the pizza place…only to realize it’s closed. Blaine opens and closes his mouth as he approaches the sign on the door, _of course_ they’re closed. The shut the door at three pm because of Christmas Eve and it’s well past seven.

“Oh,” Blaine turns to look at Sebastian. “Burgers?”

Sebastian huffs, the shorter knowing he’s about two seconds away from sounding like a petulant child. “Fine.”

They head two streets down and one block up to realize the burger joint is closed too. And the sub shop. And the Vietnamese place they frequent ( _“Really?”_ Sebastian hisses), and the diner too. Every place they have an idea to go to; they’re closed, windows dark, a ‘Merry Christmas’ sign nine-times-outta-ten on the door.

So they basically wander around the city for nothing, freezing to death by the time they get home, Sebastian even _more_ pissed off than he was before because he’s hungry.

“This is what you get when you’re a Grinch, Seb.” Blaine comments as he hangs up his coat, taking his beanie off but leaving his scarf on as he kicks off his boots.

“You’re gonna get coal in your stocking if you keep it up,” Sebastian warns with a grumble, stalking off to the kitchen to find something for them to eat. “Do we even _have_ any groceries bought?”

“Well I figured we were going to be eating something out tonight and then tomorrow, same thing, I basically bought just the essentials plus all my baking supplies.” Blaine pushes his nose into his scarf, hoping to warm it.

“So you’re saying we’ve got _nothing_ to eat.”

Blaine frowns, wandering towards the fridge to open it. “Nope, we’ve got…a jar of mayo, chocolate syrup and some cinnamon rolls.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Anderson.” Sebastian mumbled dryly under his breath.

He smirks, looking up at him. “You’re not getting your Christmas present until tomorrow night, handsome.” He batts his eyelashes at him.

“Dick.”

Blaine chuckles before reaching for the cinnamon rolls. “Don’t be such a grumpy Grinch, turn on the oven.”

“Stop calling me that.” Sebastian insists but _does_ turn on the oven.

Blaine gets out one of his baking pans, spacing the cinnamon rolls evenly before popping them into the oven. He hums as he wanders around the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee as well. The entire kitchen smells like a baker’s heaven, sweets and icing, cinnamon and the bitterness of coffee grounds all blending together and making his head spin.

They end up eating cinnamon rolls with cups of coffee letting out gentle waves of steam next to the fireplace, both of them wrapped up in blankets. Soft kisses exchanged between bites. Tongues tasting like icing.

It becomes a Christmas Eve tradition…even though Sebastian refuses to call it that.


	5. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to civillovefanfic: Seblaine wedding planning

“Okay, but what about this one?” Blaine asks, turning to look at Sebastian.

Their lips meet in a distracting kiss and he leans into it for a few moments before pulling back. He laughs a little against his mouth, nuzzling their noses. “Will you concentrate?”

Sebastian groans, his face falling to the shorter’s neck. “But this is _boring.”_

“Really? Cause this is our future.” He says pointedly, fluttering one of the font cards at the tip of Sebastian’s noise when he sits up. His arms still remain loose around his midsection.

“Our future is not in a set of font cards,” Sebastian says pointedly. “You need to take a break. You’ve been at this for hours and all these fonts are starting to look the same.”

Blaine scrunches his nose before setting the Broadway font aside. “Alright, not that one.”

Sebastian groans, falling back against the couch. He closes his eyes for a moment, listens to Blaine flip through font cards time and time again, knowing he’s trying to pick between a set of five that all look the _same._ He can’t help it if he’s not into this. Yes, he wants that day to be perfect. He knows that’s important to Blaine, so much so that he’s stressing over fucking fonts. But no matter how that day goes, he’s still getting married to a boy he never thought he’d have. Ever. So, it all ends up perfect if anyone asks him.

Not to mention the wedding night sex. He’s _really_ looking forward to that.

But the stress of all this just might kill his husband to be. And how’s he supposed to get a blowjob then?

Sebastian sits up after a moment and leans against Blaine’s side again, his arm that’s resting along the other’s stomach starting to rub at his tummy. Blaine hums absently, setting aside two other fonts that he likes.

“God, there’s so much to do. Invitations, bookings, cake tastings and…and table settings. Where to put people _at_ said tables.” He shakes his head. “We can’t sit Cooper with any one of your cousins. It’ll be a disaster.”

Sebastian smirks. “My cousins would eat him alive, please. Male or female.”

Blaine puts his face in his hands; he knew planning a wedding would be complicated but he didn’t imagine so much _stress._ So much worry. This was supposed to be the happiest moments of his life. And he was happy but…

“Hey,” Sebastian says gently, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as his other hand rubs his back. Smooth, careful strokes. “We’ll get it all done, you know. Between both our mothers and each other. And you know Cooper won’t be able to help himself…” Blaine laughs softly. “It’ll be fine. It’ll be perfect.” He kisses the side of his head.

Blaine turns to look at him, his hand moving to cup the side of Sebastian’s face. His fingers trace his cheek, hazel eyes memorizing pine green ones. “You don’t even care what font we have.”

“No, I don’t,” He admits, always blatantly honest. “Because at the end of the day I’m marrying you. And that’s _all_ I care about.”

Blaine leans forward and kisses him, Sebastian’s fingers tightening against his sides. He tugs him forward, time lost in their soft kisses. He pulls until Blaine is forced to lie down, Sebastian’s body molding over top of his own. He straddles him on the couch, tugs off his shirt and throws it aside. It definitely lands on the coffee table and knocks some fonts onto the floor. Their bodies slot, soft moans leave Blaine’s lips as Sebastian kisses down his body, thrusts his hips forward so he can feel his hardening cock against his inner thigh.

It’s quick and heated, Sebastian’s mouth wrapping around his cock and sucking until he cums hard. The other refusing being taken care of because this was about Blaine. This was about getting him to relax as much as possible.

And he’s exhausted, Sebastian’s intention probably, bag of muscles and bones against their couch. Sebastian kisses his shoulder, tucks his nose into his collarbone before offering a small smirk. He picks up a font card off the ground, twirling it between his fingers before showing Blaine.

“I like this one.”

Blaine smirks, running his hand down the other’s back before grabbing the font card, a bit bent but still readable. “Alright then, Book Antiqua it is.”


	6. Impressive Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to civillovefanfic: I was about to punch you in the face but you caught my fist in your hand and just held it and I was so impressed all I could do was whisper "bro" and now we're dating. (what is this one even???? I edited this a TINY bit because Blaine would never say ‘bro’)

Being dorm roommates comes with it’s own pains. While it could be a lot worse, he has no idea _why_ Sebastian won’t do courteous things like knock before he barges into his bedroom, ‘forgets’ to buy groceries so the only things they can live on is whipped cream and cereal, or follow the chore wheel. It’s there for a reason! They shouldn’t have to buy a whole new set of dishes just because Sebastian doesn’t want to wash the things they already own.

But the thing that’s really been pissing him off lately is that while Sebastian’s not a prince to anyone, _only_ goes out of his way to be nice to Blaine (and that’s only sometimes), he’s _asked_ him to be nice to his friends. And not only doesn’t try, he downright refuses. Especially to Kurt.

He just can’t figure out _why._ He’s not asking him to hang the fucking moon, he’s just asking him to be pleasant every once in a while when his friends stop by.

And this? This is the last fucking straw.

“Aw come on, are you mad at me?” Sebastian asks after Kurt leaves, Blaine slamming the door shut should be an answer enough but apparently not. He follows him as he stalks through the apartment.

“Leave me alone Sebastian, I mean it.” Blaine warns, voice taut. He needs to for a run or. Or something.

“You _are.”_ He laughs but not because he finds anything funny, it’s more of an _ironic_ sound. “Unbelievable. You’re actually _angry_ at me for sticking up for you? Because I knew you weren’t going to say anything, the minute Kurt opened his mouth. You’re far too nice for your own good.”

“He wasn’t doing anything.” He insists, throwing a look over his shoulder. His fists clench, fingernails biting at the skin of his palms.

“Oh please. He was practically gushing at the performance opportunity he got. He couldn’t _wait_ to rub it in your face. He’s a fucking weasel. And I’m not sorry for actually telling him that.”

Blaine doesn’t know whether he’s angrier at himself or _Sebastian_ because he’s _right_ but all of a sudden he’s whirling around and throwing his fist at him. He’s never a violent person, but he’s been frustrated lately—not just with Sebastian (though he doesn’t help) but with classes and his tuition and his parents are on his ass about his grades and Kurt is getting all these parts that he can’t seem to get for himself and he hasn’t been able to go to the gym to let out some steam and—

And ­ _there_ it is.

He’s throwing a fist at Sebastian and instead of it hitting the other’s jawline, the fucker actually _catches his fist in his hand._

He opens and closes his mouth because, whoa, that is…that is not how he expected that to go.

“You. I’m sorry. I—” He doesn’t even know what to say. “You’ve got fast hands.” Did he actually just _say_ that?

Sebastian smirks and squeezes his fist before letting their hands fall gradually. “You should see me in bed,” He winks.

Blaine scrunches his nose, groaning at Sebastian’s terrible pick up line. But this is a typical occurrence for them. And it’s not until a week later but he _does_ manage to see those fast hand emotions in bed. And let’s just say, he lets Sebastian skip out on the chore wheel every so often. If that means they end up under the covers again.


End file.
